candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 103
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 50 | previous = 102 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 104 | nexttype = Jelly }} :For mobile players, see here. | score = 100,000 | moves = 25 }} Difficulty *Chocolate, candy bombs and liquorice swirls all together may be complicated. *It's not easy to break the jellies in top corners, especially when liquorice swirls already come into play on the right hand side of the board, as they might block the striped candies' effects. *You only have 9 moves to destroy the bombs. *There may not be enough moves to destroy all the jellies. *The jellies are worth 82,000 points 41 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 82,000 points. Hence, an additional 18,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy This level can be very challenging to players. This will show a step-by-step form on how to beat 103. Part 1: The Beginning *A good board would have some matches ready to bring down the bomb at the start. You will always want to clear it as soon as possible, then have some other matches ready to make some special candies or moves to destroy chocolate. Part 2: Destroy The Bombs *As said above, you will want some matches ready to destroy the bombs. However, only the bomb on the left really presents an issue. Matches like these will be matches right under the teleporter so the bomb falls right under. You will want to do this REALLY fast and if you're lucky, the left side may give you a match to automatically destroy the bomb. If not, the bomb will be difficult to destroy. Don't worry about the chocolate, just get the bomb down. Part 3/4: Clear The Corners/Remove The Chocolate *It is recommended that you are doing both steps at the same time. You need to get the corner out of the way and clear the chocolate. With 5 colours, it will be easier to make special candies. Try to get a striped+wrapped combination to destroy a corner or remove some chocolate. Some people will do this one by one, which is real risky with only 25 moves. Part 5: Clear The Rest *At this point, with your remaining moves, all you have to do is remove the rest of the jelly. Some players will be lucky and will have all the jelly removed after finishing part 3/4. If all the chocolate is gone, then the corners are gone, then just aim for getting the main jellies and you will be getting by with a sugar crush! Trivia *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-23-14-23-08.png|Mobile version Level 103 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Jelly levels Category:Salty Canyon levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 25 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Hard levels Category:Hexagon levels